101 Parisian Days
by Eternal White Rose
Summary: 101 moments between Adrien and Marinette, Chat Noir and Ladybug, Marinette and Chat Noir, Ladybug and Adrien. Pre-reveal, reveal, and post-reveal.


**101 Parisian Days**

* * *

 **1\. Dive**

Chat Noir was known to dive in the way of trouble for Ladybug, and _goddamn_ if that didn't annoy her the most, she didn't know what did. If only it would get through to him that if she lost her dearest partner, she would never forgive herself.

 **2\. Honesty**

Ladybug rejected Chat Noir's advances regularly, not because she didn't have some sort of feelings for her long time partner, but because she saw how easily he was able to flirt with 'someone else'. That someone else being, well, _her_ , just in her civilian form.

 **3\. Awful**

That's the only thing Chat Noir feels every time he sees his lady be flung to another building or badly injured by an akuma. Because he should have known to be there and stop it from happening.

 **4\. Monarchy**

One night, Adrien asked Plagg if any Chat Noirs or Ladybugs had been a part of royalty. The kwami replied that they had, but the relationship between them in every pairing was almost always forbidden. It saddened Adrien to hear that many Chat Noirs in the past even had bad luck getting with their respective Ladybugs.

 **5\. Humming**

The blond strained his ears, but even with his teacher droning on about physics this and physics that, he could faintly hear Marinette behind him, humming some sort of tune under her breath. And he never realized it before, but she had an _amazing_ voice.

 **6\. Confidence**

Adrien had very little confidence in himself no matter which form he was in, and when Marinette heard him bring himself down the one day he came over to practice for the gaming tournament, she briefly was reminded of a certain black cat with very similar issues.

 **7\. Blueberry**

There was one day that Marinette brought in blueberry muffins (made by herself and not her father) to share with Nino and Alya. She couldn't even help the blush when Nino bragged to Adrien about how delicious they were, which prompted the blond to try one himself, agreeing almost instantly.

 **8\. Flaw**

Chat Noir would never be as graceful as Ladybug. She knew and planned her movements precisely, while he always acted off the cuff. Ladybug, however, eventually caught on to him trying to plan out his attacks one day and quickly yelled at him to, "Stop thinking and just _do_ , Chat!" And he couldn't ever disobey his lady.

 **9\. Dirty**

There was one morning after a particularly nasty (and incredibly _early_ ) akuma attack that Adrien, who had somehow managed to get to class on time, noticed a smudge on Marinette's cheek. Now, normally, he wouldn't pay much mind to it, but she was late to class _and_ Ladybug had a similar smudge in around the same area…

 **10\. Enemy**

Marinette lays in bed some nights, sleepless after a normal patrol, and wonders idly if Chat Noir, wherever he may be, was having thought after thought pounding away at his skull about why the enemy was after the Miraculouses. And away in his manor, trapped within solitary walls, Adrien scrolls through the LadyBlog wondering if Ladybug was trying to figure out who the enemy was.

 **11\. Dread**

There's always a moment where Ladybug's entire world collapses during certain fights with akumas. Almost all of those moments are when Chat Noir pulls himself in front of her and she hears the sound of his back getting hit with an attack.

 **12\. Hearts**

Nino shook his head at Adrien, who was busy doodling little ladybugs in his notebook with hearts around them, but he also remembered that right behind the blond was a young girl who _constantly_ wrote his name with hearts around it.

 **13\. Hate**

Ladybug was shocked to hear Chat Noir say that he believed Ladybug hated him. "I'd never hate you!" she'd quickly replied. "How could I _ever_ hate my partner? Chat, you're my best friend, there's no way I could ever dislike you."

"Aw, Bugaboo, this is why we make a _purr-_ fect pair!"

"...Okay, now you're pushing it."

 **14\. Escape**

"Run, Marinette! Get out of here!" But Marinette _couldn't_ run. Not when Chat Noir was fighting on his own. Not when he was in front of danger like this. Without a moment to blink, she was whisked off her feet as the hero carried her across the rooftops, setting her on her balcony, hands on her shoulders and a serious look in his normally playful green eyes. "Marinette, when I tell you to run, you _run_ , got it?" And he jumped away, leaving Marinette alone as he went to distract the akuma. It was Tikki's cried of help that made her realize through her sudden tears that she had never seen Chat Noir _that_ serious before, and showed how much he cared.

 **15\. Mood**

Neither Ladybug nor Chat Noir were in the mood for jokes one night of patrol. Chloe had gone too far, almost revealing to the class about Marinette's insane crush for Adrien. Ladybug was just fuming at the thought of a brat like that spilling her secret, but Chat Noir was upset because Chloe found the audacity to make fun of someone he cared about.

 **16\. Stone**

One day, in the midst of an afternoon patrol, Ladybug and Chat Noir stopped by the statue made for them in the park, where, after listening to Chat Noir babble on about proportions and how some things were wrong, Ladybug just said, "Well, at least they got your butt right." and jumped off to continue watching the city, leaving the black cat to wordlessly open and close his mouth like a fish out of water, blush staining his face a bright red.

 **17\. Famous**

Plagg always warned Adrien about how dangerous it would be if his secret was let out to the world. But Adrien could only shrug. How bad could it be? He was already famous enough.

 **18\. Noise**

Whenever Chat Noir came to visit, Marinette would have to keep the noise level at a minimum. But that was hard, because every time he made a _stupid_ cat pun she wanted to channel Ladybug and tell him to _knock it off_.

 **19\. Hiss**

Ladybug would never admit it outloud, but sometimes, when an akuma or even a random citizen of Paris complemented her, she felt her heart swell at the sound of Chat Noir hissing at her side. She'd have to occasionally put a hand over his to get him to calm down and reassure him that no one was ever going to take her away.

 **20\. Pigeon**

Ever since the incident with Monsieur Pigeon, Ladybug was always wary about making sure there were clear skies so that Chat Noir's allergy didn't spike back up. In the back of her mind, Marinette couldn't help but piece together the fact that both Adrien and Chat Noir had an allergy to _feathers_ of all things.

 **21\. Weasel**

Chat Noir always had a split second to weasel in some dumb pun during his interactions with Ladybug. Marinette noticed that when he was with her, his puns spilled out naturally, but they weren't purposeful. It was as if he was trying to keep them from twisting his tongue.

(He later tells Ladybug that while he loves puns, he sometimes feels like he is annoying her with them. Ladybug just laughs and tells him that it's fine.)

 **22\. Halloween**

Marinette loves Halloween. Even if it's not that big in Paris, she loves seeing all the little Ladybugs and Chat Noirs wandering the park or streets, and occasionally she jumps in herself, blending in with the crowd. Adrien does the same, but he takes it to another level: he _flirts_ with every Ladybug he could, no matter the age. That's how it slowly became tradition to allow Ladybug and Chat Noir roam around the park on October thirty-first, making sure that the children were satisfied that they would meet an _actual_ superhero. Didn't stop the spark of jealousy in Ladybug's chest, though.

 **23\. Kissing**

Eventually, the faces blur together, and Marinette sometimes dreams of kissing Adrien while other times she sees Chat Noir. And god _damn_ , do they look so _similar_.

 **24\. Collar**

Chat Noir sometimes played with the bell on his collar, smiling at the soft tinkling sound it made. It only pleased him more when his lady would sometimes reach over and scratch under his chin, her knuckles rapping against the bell.

 **25\. Emerald**

His eyes were like emeralds, Marinette thought one day during class. But she stopped short. _Whose eyes_? Adrien's or Chat Noir's? Oh, screw it, she liked both anyway.

 **26\. Creative**

Ladybug had to admit, sometimes Chat Noir's puns (when they weren't related to cats) were pretty darn creative. After a long partnership, she began to enjoy hearing them, smiling at Chat Noir whenever he turned his back. Tikki would then tease her about how apparently she began to fall in love with Chat Noir. And Marinette couldn't prove her wrong.

 **27\. Watch**

Chat Noir's favorite part of the week was the nightly patrol, where he and Ladybug would soar across Paris and make sure everything was alright.

(He admits to himself that he has a habit of staring at Ladybug while they're on patrol though, but she hasn't noticed yet.)

 **28\. Heritage**

"Why don't you know Chinese if your mother is Chinese, Marinette?" Adrien asked her, right after the bell rang for their lunch break and right before she managed to escape to go eat and work on designs.

Marinette squeaked, and looked up at the blond, before registering the words in her head. "Because...I don't have to know it since I live in _France_?"

Adrien shrugged. At least she didn't stutter though her answer.

("Alya, Adrien asked me a question and I didn't make a total fool out of myself _can you believe it_?!")

 **29\. Driver**

Sometimes, Marinette would look at Adrien's driver whenever he arrived at school and just wonder what kind of man that gorilla really was. Because Adrien seemed to have _no_ problems with a scary looking guy like that.

 **30\. Trust**

Chat Noir knew that he had Ladybug's trust, considering on multiple occasions he had saved her from a falling doom, but it upset him that he still didn't have enough trust out of her to reveal their identities. Even if he had a pretty good idea that Ladybug was Marinette, and he'd been trying to hint about him being Adrien for quite some time.

 **31\. Cookies**

Adrien wandered into the bakery one day, not long after the gaming competition, sending Sabine a soft smile as he walked up to the counter. He glanced over all the pastries in the display and from the corner of his eye he saw a brown paper bag land on the counter. He looked up, meeting Sabine's gentle eyes. "Marinette made these. I think you'll like them," she said, smiling.

Turns out, Marinette's ladybug and cat shaped cookies were the best he'd ever had.

 **32\. Drawing**

Adrien heard from Alya about how good an artist Marinette really was, and it was only proven when he turned around one day to join in on a conversation between Nino and Alya that he saw her hunched over her notebook, a pretty detailed drawing of Ladybug and Chat Noir, standing back to back and with linked arms born from the pencil in her hand. To say he was amazed at her talent was an understatement.

(He managed to ask Marinette for the picture afterward, and after she constantly said that it wasn't good and that he deserved better, she gave it to him anyway. She was kindly awarded with a peck on the cheek and later that night Ladybug gushed about how her crush kissed her to Chat Noir. And the poor cat's mind went sailing off, because she had a very similar day to Marinette.)

 **33\. Promise**

Chat Noir hated the end of the nightly patrols with his lady.

Even if she always rejected his affections, he enjoyed jumping from rooftop to rooftop with her, listening to her voice as she commented on a few things she either saw or heard. And then he'd hear the telltale sign of Ladybug's earrings and his ring getting low on energy. It was always those low beeps that made his heart sink.

But it was Ladybug's promises of their next patrol that kept him so optimistic.

 **34\. Alone**

Sometimes, Marinette would glance over at Adrien, seeing the melancholy look on his face, wishing that she could gently ease the frown off of his face.

(One time, Alya pushed her toward him when he was in one of his little sad zones. The way his eyes brightened made it worth it though, especially when she managed to hold a normal conversation with him.)

 **35\. Distraction**

Adrien cursed under his breath. His teacher had caught him not paying attention to the lesson she was teaching. He couldn't _help_ it.

Marinette just looked really pretty with her hair down.

 **36\. Spots**

"Wait," he began one day, leaning in close to Ladybug's face. "Do you have freckles?"

"Um...yes?"

Chat Noir nodded, a smile on his face. He wondered if she had any in other places, too.

 **37\. Rumor**

Alya was going on and on about how she thought Ladybug and Chat Noir were in a relationship (and it wouldn't be Alya without a buttload of evidence to back her theory up). She was going on a tangent to Nino for at least five minutes straight before Marinette voiced, "I don't think they're in a relationship just yet."

Adrien turned around. How did Marinette know…?

"It's clear that Chat Noir has some sort of affections for Ladybug, but Ladybug didn't respond to them before." Marinette just shrugged. "Give it a little more time. I'm sure they'll get together in no time."

The three around her remained quiet about the topic for the rest of the day.

 **38\. Wonder**

Chat Noir loved watching the Parisian citizens flock over to Ladybug after the duo saves Paris, asking her questions and giving her their words of praise. He'd wait. Because even though they were the center of pure awe and wonder, Ladybug would always get a little uncomfortable and shoot Chat Noir a nervous look, which then he would scoop in, say a few quick words to explain why they had to leave, and carried her off into peace and quiet.

It would only be then that he'd softly tell her how proud of her he was, and how wonderful it was to have her as his partner.

 **39\. Welcome  
** Adrien really liked going to the bakery that Marinette's parents owned, sometimes popping in when she was helping downstairs, watching the family dynamics. He never realized that was how warm a family was supposed to be.

One day, Sabine had invited him to the back with a warm smile, and when he started saying no, she insisted, saying that any friend of her daughter's was welcome with open arms. And he barely registered Marinette's stern voice when he felt something wet down his cheeks, the emotions of having a _parent_ welcome him in so easily spilling over.

 **40\. Dance**

Chat Noir jumped on the roof of the school, strolling over to his partner as she watched the teens below share slow dances. "My lady," he greeted, bowing slightly, glancing down at his classmates. He'd escaped from Chloe, who he could see only by her obnoxious yellow dress, and saw Ladybug swing up to the roof before he woke Plagg and transformed himself.

He looked at her face, seeing her eyes take on a melancholy hue as she watched everyone dance. Chat Noir pursed his lips. "Would my lady care for a dance?" he asked, holding his hand out for her.

She glanced up at her partner, and Chat Noir's heart skipped. She slipped her hand into his and allowed him to take the lead.

 **41\. Jealous**

Adrien didn't understand what his heart was doing when Nino told him that he had a crush on Marinette. He knew he belonged to Ladybug, from head to toe, but seeing a flash of someone else possibly getting close to his classmate made him reel in anger.

 **42\. Poem**

One night, Ladybug surprised Chat Noir, reciting the poem she had answered to Adrien's (which he never even gave to her). He simply raised his eyebrows, trying not to be surprised, and replied, "Is there a particular reason you said that?"

She just shrugged. "I just...felt like you'd want to hear it."

And he had to admit, it sounded nice coming out of her lips.

 **43\. Angel**

Adrien thought Marinette was an angel; she was so nice, so understanding. He couldn't quite grasp how amazing a single person could be. And before he could catch himself, he ended up glancing over at her, in the middle of a fierce argument with Chloe about something. Her eyes were ablaze with determination, and he could faintly see Ladybug in her stern expression.

 **44\. Best**

Chat Noir had to admit that his favorite part of his superhero life would have to be that one time he ended up fighting with two Ladybugs, even if it was only for a short while. But he wouldn't mind just having his original Ladybug, the lady that he knew the best, the one that lived in the same time as he.

 **45\. Beach**

The whole class had agreed for a beach trip during summer break, but both Marinette and Adrien didn't take off their shirts no matter how hard their friends asked them too. They didn't know about the other, but the both of them didn't have any reasonable explanations of all the silver scars littering their bodies.

 **46\. Work**

Marinette liked working at the bakery, because as of late, Adrien took it upon himself to visit, ordering a few pastries that he'd then share with her. She'd blush and take whatever cookie he offered, chatting happily with the blond.

 **47\. Monster**

There was one moment where Ladybug almost panicked because she watched an akuma attempt to kill a civilian, before Chat Noir saved the innocent citizen and break her from her frightened stupor. They returned to the battle, Ladybug with a new determination burning in her chest.

 **48\. Hands**

Ladybug grabbed for Chat Noir's fingers as he fell, bearing his weight as gravity took hold of the limp hero, looking up at the akumatized villain running amok in the streets. His dulled eyes looked up at her, before he pulled his weight up and stood next to her, a hand resting on the open wound on his side. "This may be the worst," he murmured, glancing over to her. "But we can beat it."

 **49\. Mask**

Ladybug cradled Chat Noir close to her, the akuma cleansed and Paris saved. She gently smoothed her hand over his cheek, smiling as Chat Noir wheezed under her, but the wheezing told her that he was _alive_ and that's all that mattered. The akuma had done some serious damage. His ring beeped in time with her earrings, but she didn't move. "My lady," he managed out, trying to sit up. "Your time is about to run out."

She pushed against his chest, shaking her head when his wide green eyes looked up at her. Her fingers brushed against his black mask. Her eyes told it all. She was willing to let her identity be revealed just so Chat Noir would be okay.

And he couldn't be more grateful to have an amazing partner.

 **50\. Reveal**

Their transformations released at the same time, the warm light easing the pain coursing through Adrien's body as he felt Plagg fall into his open palm. He heard his lady let out a deep breath, her hug tightening. "Oh, _Adrien_ , thank goodness…"

His eyes widened as he lifted his head up, smiling at the sight of his classmate. "I'm so glad it's you, Marinette," he whispered, leaning his head against her.

 **51\. Together**

Their relationship didn't start _immediately_ , but after Marinette transformed back into Ladybug and basically carried Adrien to her room, they talked it over and agreed that since they had both been obviously harboring feelings for one another (no matter the form they were in), dating would be the obvious option. They chose not to tell Alya and Nino, however, and instead opted to have them figure it out on their own.

 **52\. Hidden**

Chloe was at it again, hanging all over Adrien and trying to plant her lips on his in front of everyone, clearly not noticing the pained look on his face. The superhero looked over at Marinette, who was sitting with Alya standing in front of her but not really focusing on what she was saying, instead glaring angrily at the mayor's daughter. Adrien slipped his hand from Chloe's, ignoring her cries of protest, and slid into Alya's seat, hiding his head behind Marinette. "Hi," he said sheepishly, smiling when Marinette ran her fingers through his hair.

(Alya sent her text after text after that, but Marinette didn't respond. She was too wrapped up in taking care of the whining black cat in her room.)

 **53\. Spoon**

There were some nights that the battles ended very late and Chat Noir couldn't be bothered to return home and instead chose to crash at Marinette's, a protective arm around her waist as they slept in her bed. At some point, she had turned away from him, and he groaned, grabbing air with his hands like a child, whispering, "Mari?" into the air.

"Here, _minou_ ," she whispered back, taking his hands and tucking herself under his chin. "I'm right here."

 **54\. Official**

"Ooooooooh, _girl_ , have I got some news for you!" Alya squealed as Marinette entered the classroom, Adrien at her side. "It's official: Ladybug and Chat Noir are in a romantic relationship! LadyNoir is canon!"

"'LadyNoir'?" Marinette asked, scrunching her nose adorably when Adrien leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Their ship name," Nino said from the first row. "Alya hasn't _shut up_ about it." The redhead reached down to punch her boyfriend in the shoulder.

Marinette and Adrien sent each other an all knowing look, and Adrien whispered, "Took them long enough, didn't it, Bugaboo?"

The girl giggled. "That it did, _minou_."

 **55\. Desk**

Alya had planned a study date for herself, Nino, Marinette and Adrien at the school library. Marinette could tell that the thinking behind it had to be to try and get her and Adrien together (little did she know that they were already together). So a majority of the study date was spent with Marinette's hand linked with Adrien's under the table, all the while still pretending to be nervous around him.

 **56\. Introduction**

Sabine blinked as Marinette stood next to Adrien at the front of the bakery, fingers interlocked, blushes imminent on their faces. Marinette cleared her throat, before managing out, "Mama, Adrien and I have decided to date."

Sabine fanned her face in excitement as she called for her husband. "Tom, make some cookies for Marinette and her boyfriend!"

"Boy _what_?!"

 **57\. Keep**

When Plagg first met Marinette outside of his transformation with Adrien, he was a little tease, knowing that his charge was in love with her for so long but wasn't aware that she was his precious lady. She made him a little bag to keep in Adrien's school bag, cushioned with the softest material Plagg had ever put himself in, and as a surprise, she put in-

" _Cheese_! Adrien, it's full of _cheese_! Oh my god, Adrien if you don't keep this girl, I swear to _god_!"

 **58\. Lotion**

During a trip to a beach, Marinette had to fight her embarrassment when she asked Adrien to apply sunscreen onto her back, but very quickly she regretted it. He wouldn't stop _flirting_ and _making puns_. She didn't even realize that many puns regarding lotion existed.

 **59\. Sapphire**

Adrien used to think he was just in love with Ladybug's blue eyes, but then that turned into a love for her's and Ladybugs. And when he found out that they were one in the same, he didn't have to be confused anymore, and could stare into the ocean hues for as long as he wanted. Or, for as long as Marinette would take before she'd ask if he was okay.

 **60\. Laser**

Sometimes Chat Noir was particularly annoying, like on the days when Marinette wanted nothing more than to study. But she found a easy form of distraction for him in the form of a laser pointer, which kept Chat Noir entertained until he pounced on her instead, rubbing against her.

 **61\. Date**

Marinette, while at the same time very excited for her first date with Adrien, was a little worried about the possibility of an akuma popping up and ruining it. Turned out, Adrien was just as worried, judging by the fact that he kept glancing down at Plagg who was snugly nestled in his breast pocket.

 **62\. Terror**

The fear that coursed through Ladybug whenever Chat Noir jumped in front of an attack increased tenfold, sometimes leaving her frozen on her feet as she watched him fall to the ground in pain. For a split second, possible scenarios ran through her head, all of them dealing with a life without her partner. And she'd never felt more scared.

 **63\. Taste**

Adrien couldn't believe it. Marinette was a fan of cheesy foods, while he loved sweets. When Plagg found out, the kwami couldn't help but laugh at the coincidence.

 **64\. Tease**

Marinette jumped at the feeling of fingers lightly brushing against her ribcage, swatting at the blond sitting next to her discreetly due to the fact that Alya and Nino were sitting not too far away. She looked at Adrien out of the corner of her eye, trying to send him a glare, but he simply shrugged, tickled her one last time and then placed her hand on her thigh.

 **65\. Cucumber**

After watching a multitude of videos, Mariette decided to test a theory. Would Chat Noir (or even _Adrien_ ) be startled by a cucumber?

Turns out, after she gently placed one behind him when he was sitting by her bed, scrolling through something on his phone, _yes_ , Adrien would get startled by a goddamn _cucumber_.

 **66\. Angry**

Adrien had never seen Marinette or Ladybug truly angry. Maybe he'd seen specks of aggravation, but never full on anger.

That is, until they fought their third akuma in two days, and it had escaped from their grasps. Marinette had tangled her fingers in her hair, growling angrily. Chat Noir stood off the the side, ears and tail drooping down, not wanting to deal with an angry superhero. "Uh...Bugaboo?"

" _What_?" she snapped.

"Do you think we should take a break?"

"Oh yeah, let's take a damn break. Let's let the akuma run all over Paris, probably hurting innocent civilians-" her transformation released as Tikki flew over to Chat Noir, hiding behind his shoulder "-but _you_ think that we should just _take a break_? Because that's an _amazing_ idea!"

Chat Noir blinked. "Break it is," he said with a nod, moving to take her into his arms and jump across rooftops all the while trying to dodge her incoming fists.

 **67\. Scars**

The one time Chat Noir entered Marinette's room unannounced while she was changing, his eyes drifted down her body, not in a way that would at all be sexual, but looking at the multitude of scars that littered her skin. Marinette had squeaked, blushed, and fumbled to grab a shirt, but Adrien was quicker. He released Plagg, jumped down to her, and hugged her as tight as he could. She could faintly hear his breathy whisper of, "I'm sorry." before her own hand went up into his hair, stroking it lightly.

 **68\. Dreams**

Adrien sometimes had nightmares at night, and before, he'd fight through them on his own, or have Plagg calm him down. But now, he had his princess to help him sleep through his worst dreams.

 **69\. Control**

Adrien really like to kiss Marinette. Light pecks, heated lip-locks, cute butterfly kisses and everything in between. He just had to learn how to control himself as Chat Noir, because no one knew of their relationship yet.

 **70\. Paint**

"I want to paint you," Marinette said one day, as Adrien sat in front of her on the floor, stuffing his face with pastries. "If you don't mind."

" _Paint_ me?" he asked, watching her get up and shuffle around her desk. "Well, if my lady thinks that she can capture my beauty in a portrait, I guess I must give her permi-"

He stopped when he felt something wet slither down the side of his face. He looked up at his girlfriend, a triumphant smile on her face as she held two paintbrushes in either hand. "Oh, it's _on,_ Bugaboo," Adrien growled as he clambered to his feet.

 **71\. Greetings**

"Good morning, Marinette," Adrien said brightly, just as he set his bag down next to his chair.

The girl looked away from Alya, smiling up to her eyes. "Good morning, Adrien."

 **72\. Text**

Marinette glared at her phone, Tikki hovering over her shoulder. "What's wrong, Marinette?"

"Nothing," she said, setting her phone on the table.

The kwami looked at the screen, giggling.

 _Hey, I hope I'm not BUGGING you, but I just wanted to tell you you're PAW-sitively CLAW-some and I love you so much! Hope you're enjoying yourself right MEOW, and I'll CHAT with you tomorrow in class!_

 **73\. Rain**

Marinette knew that Chat Noir didn't like rain. He was a cat after all, so when he showed up on her balcony one day after the rain had started to fall she wasn't surprised when he just let himself in through her trapdoor, released his transformation and plopped down on her bed, whining in harmony with the rain. Eventually, after Marinette got snacks from her mother, she crawled into the bed with him, the plate of cookies and sweets on her lap as he cuddled up to her, purring softly.

 **74\. Dare**

Alya, Nino, Adrien and Marinette decided to engage in a quick game of truth or dare, and Marinette didn't expect Alya (or Nino, honestly) to _not_ dare her to do something dealing with Adrien. So when Nino dared Adrien to kiss Marinette ("Wherever you want to, dude."), the blond didn't even hesitate to lock eyes with Marinette, asking for her permission. She nodded, and Adrien leaned in, lightly brushing his lips against her.

He pulled away, smiling gently at his lady as Alya squealed, squeezing Nino's arm of all its blood.

 **75\. Bored**

"Adrien," Plagg whined, flying near Adrien's ears as the blond scrolled down the LadyBlog, keeping an eye out for any possible akuma attacks. "I'm _bored_."

Adrien glanced at the black cat. "And?"

" _And_ I'm hungry."

"When are you never?"

"Get me some yummy cheese!"

"Well then, let's go visit Marinette," the blond said, reaching for his phone and smiling when Plagg cheered and began wondering outloud about what kind of cheese the designer would give him.

 **76\. Water**

"Absolutely not," Adrien said, turning his head away.

"What is the big deal? It's just water." Marinette responded, standing knee-deep a ways away in the ocean.

"Not sure if you know this, princess, but cats aren't very fond of water."

Marinette blinked and crossed her arms. "Sorry to burst your bubble, _minou_ , but you're not a real cat." And she kicked some water towards him.

Adrien just hissed at her.

 **77\. Lap**

Nino bumped into Alya as she stopped in the doorway of the classroom, ready to bark at her about it before he looked at the scene happening in the front row.

His eyes caught Marinette first, hair tied up into one ponytail, tongue sticking out from between her lips as she sketched something in her notebook. But that wasn't the most bizarre part.

Nino slid past Alya and into his seat, and thanks to the stunned silence of the classroom, he could hear the light snores coming from the blond. "Did he have a particularly rough night?" he asked, nodding his head in the blond's direction.

"Guess so," Marinette replied, lowering her hand to pat Adrien's, leaning back a bit so she could kiss his cheek, giggling as his arm tightened around her waist, face nuzzling into her neck. She'd never understand how this cat was able to sleep sitting up with Marinette planted in his lap, but she didn't really complain.

 **78\. Homemade**

Adrien loved it when Marinette's parents offered to let him stay for dinner. A homemade meal was always so much better than anything the chefs his father had was love in the food Sabine made, and it made Adrien feel like he _belonged_.

 **79\. Box**

Marinette squealed, dropping the now empty box as she ran downstairs to show her mother the new dress Adrien had got her from his father's newest line. His eyes focused on the abandoned box as his pupils dilated. " _Adrien_ ," he heard Plagg warn, but Adrien ignored him in favor of jumping into it.

Marinette returned to find him sadly sitting on top the now flattened box, guilt flashing in his green eyes.

 **80\. Change**

When Adrien first saw Marinette change into Ladybug in front of him, he was amazed. He could feel the confidence radiating from her, and when she glanced over in his direction, he couldn't stop the blood from rushing to his face. "Cat got your tongue, handsome boy?" she asked with a wink, before leaping out of her trap door.

(Why was he blushing so hard? The two of them were _dating_ , he had no reason to be so obsessed over Ladybug anymore, because he basically held her as they slept almost every night.)

 **81\. Surprise**

Marinette overheard Adrien talking to Nino about how his father would be out for his birthday (which fell on the next day, a Saturday) again, and decided that the poor boy didn't deserve being all alone for a special day like that, so at night, after the rest of Paris fell to sleep, she zoomed to the Agreste mansion, climbing from window to open window before coming upon the blond's. It was open, so she snuck in, released her transformation, and reached into her bag for the packet of string-

" _Cheese_! Marinette, hello!" Plagg was at her second in a nanosecond, eyes silently asking for the present as Marinette giggled and handed it to him. She watched a surprised Adrien walk out of his room (but wasn't she _in_ his room? Damn rich folk), before a smile erupted on his face. "What are you doing here?" he asked, taking in her rather comfortable attire.

"Surprise," she whispered, taking a few steps forward to plant a kiss on his lips.

 **82\. Morning**

Adrien sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes as he wondered why his heart felt so heavy that morning. Until he remembered that his father wouldn't be here, something about a business deal that he couldn't miss. On his _birthday_. The blond sighed, before a hand pulled on his sleeve and brought him back down against the pillow. He smiled at the warmth of the body cuddling into his, her nose rubbing his chest affectionately. "I don't know what you're thinking about so early in the morning, birthday kitty," she began, yawning. "But it can wait until later."

 **83\. White**

Marinette felt the blood rush into her cheeks as Adrien's eyes fell upon her sketchbook, which she had brought with her while she spent the night at the Agreste mansion. He blinked as he turned toward her, fingers stilled on the page he had opened too, countless dress designed drawn out with incredible detailing. "Princess, you've been designing _wedding dresses_?"

 **84\. Ring**

Chat Noir shuffled his feet, hands clasped behind his back as he watched his lady's reaction from behind his bangs, a blush dark against his pale skin. "I-is this…?" she asked, cradling the box in her hands like it in itself was made of diamonds.

"A promise ring," he whispered, voice carried away by the sudden breeze.

A beat of silence before, "Thank you, Adrien. It's beautiful."

 **85\. Match**

Alya was practically jumping in her seat beside Marinette as she tried to snatch the designer's hand in order to see the new piece of jewelry on her finger. "Who gave this to you, I wonder?" she sang, eyeing the door as the culprit just happened to walk in with Nino.

Marinette also looked in that direction, smiling softly when she saw the matching ring sitting proudly on his ring finger.

 **86\. Piano**

Ladybug balanced herself on his windowsill as she closed her eyes, basking in the pure beauty that was Adrien Agreste playing the piano. His back was to her, but she had a feeling she knew he was there, and she released her transformation, Tikki landing on one shoulder as Plagg flew over to her other. She didn't bother interrupting him when he was in his zone, instead stood by the window, gently turning the ring on her finger.

 **87\. Winning**

Marinette gently ran her fingers through Adrien's hair, listening to him purr against her stomach as she clicked her way one-handed though another round of Ultimate Mecha Striker, beating the computer with practiced ease. The blond in her lap chuckled as she threw her fist in the air, celebrating her victory. She looked down at her lounging boyfriend, eyebrow raised. "What's so funny?"

"You," he replied, lifting himself up to press his lips gently against her's. "You're much too adorable sometimes."

 **88\. Blood**

Chat Noir was more than thankful that his suit was black during a particular fight with an akuma, because he couldn't let Ladybug know that he was terribly injured.

But of course, his partner knew better.

"Chat, if you don't take yourself easy and let me finish this jerk off, I'm gonna _beat you myself_!"

And judging by the way she had been angry with him once before, he wasn't about to go against her wishes.

 **89\. Trash**

"Our love is truly _miraculous_."

"...my god, you're a piece of garbage, do you know that, Agreste?"

"Well, you're in love with this piece of garbage, so I don't know how that's a bad thing."

"I don't know if I'm going to keep you for that long if you keep this up."

"Ah, but you'll never be able to throw away this alley cat."

 **90\. Fans**

Marinette used to get jealous of any of Adrien's fans when they managed to get close to him to take a selfie or something. But after an incident ended with pictures appearing on the internet showing Adrien with his arms around Marinette and his lips locked with her's, the fans backed off a bit. And the superhero didn't have to worry about anyone coming after her partner anymore.

 **91\. Conscious**

There were moments when Marinette would release her transformation around Adrien and think that he'd just look at her with a face of disgust and tell her that he didn't want anything to do with her anymore. She knew that there were plenty of people better for the job than her; people who were much more confident and much more graceful than her.

Nights when Adrien stayed in her bed and mornings when she woke with her head buried in his chest were the times that she realized that Adrien loved her for who she was, mask or no mask.

 **92\. News**

The news spread _fast_ , Marinette had to admit, looking with wide eyes at the LadyBlog as she heard her balcony hatch open and a body drop down into her room. She turned to look at Chat Noir, simply pointing at the screen and raising an eyebrow, watching as his green eyes drooped a bit in fear. " _What_?" he asked incredulously. "I just wanted to kiss you!"

 **93\. Beat**

The pair of superheroes collapsed into Marinette's room, transformations dropping, and the two of them flopped onto the bed, Adrien's back facing Marinette's front. She drowsily reached over to place a hand on his cheek. Adrien leaned into the touch before she lightly slapped it. "I'll beat you up for today, you know."

Adrien smiled. "I know," he replied, turning and nuzzling his face into his lady's chest.

 **94\. Surround**

It seemed like the paparazzi were much more focused on the pair of superheroes now that they were in a relationship. Everytime Ladybug would glance down at the group of reporters, their cameras were up, and they became much more interested when Chat Noir jumped next to her, smirking down into the crowd. This was all Chat Noir's fault, Ladybug reminded herself as they went after the akuma. Because he couldn't control his lips one day.

 **95\. Present**

"What do you want for Christmas, my lady?" Chat Noir asked during their nightly patrol, a playful look in his eye.

"You don't need to get me anything, _minou_ ," Ladybug replied, holding up her hand. "Remember this? This was enough to last me for years."

"That ring wasn't that much, princess. Whatever your heart desires, I'll get it."

Ladybug giggled. "Is it too much to just have you spend the day with me?"

The black cat shrugged.

(He got Marinette a _very_ expensive necklace anyway, and she made him a hat and a pair of mittens to match his scarf. He almost cried at the realization that his father hadn't gotten him the scarf, but he was glad that of all people it was Marinette who did.)

 **96\. Spoil**

Marinette couldn't bring herself to ask Adrien why he spent so much money on her. She didn't necessarily _mind_ , but she didn't think she deserved everything he gave her.

(She once tried to bring it up. Adrien immediately shut her up with a kiss and changed the subject.)

 **97\. Unrequited**

"Remember when you thought that Adrien didn't like you?" Tikki asked one night as Marinette covered Adrien's sleeping body with her blanket.

The young girl looked up at her kwami, smiling gently. "I remember. I contemplated falling in love with Chat Noir for a while because I didn't think I'd ever end up with Adrien."

Plagg flew up next to Tikki. "If it makes you feel better, Chat Noir didn't think he'd be able to be with Ladybug so he started to fall for Marinette."

Marinette laughed gently as she ran her fingers through Adrien's hair, hearing him purr in his sleep. "This whole time, we've been in love with each other no matter what."

 **98\. Passionate**

Adrien loved watching Marinette work on her designs. She was so immersed into her work that sometimes he'd just have to leave her be for hours on end (occasionally borrowing her phone charger because his phone could only last so long when he spent so much time playing games), but the results were always beautiful. It was either made for her, or for him, and he was never against modeling privately for her.

 **99\. Unconditional**

He'd love her no matter what. Even when she'd have those moments where she panicked and froze, even when she'd quietly confess to his seemingly sleeping body that she didn't feel like she deserved him. Even when she got angry at the littlest things. Even when Chloe brought her down and she thought nothing could bring her back up.

He'd love her forever. And he knew she'd love him just as long.

 **100\. Home**

Adrien walked into the bakery, noticing the bustle and wondering if it was really bad time for him to visit his girlfriend. Sabine recognized him from behind the counter, calling out to the back and seconds later Marinette ran out to the front, right to Adrien and grasped his hand to lead him back outside. They went around the building where she pushed him toward the side doors, reaching into her pocket. "My parents-and I, of course-wanted to welcome you home officially."

She took his hand and placed a key into his palm, watching the emotion in his eyes as he looked at her in surprise. "Home…?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah, that's the key to this door; to our apartment. So you don't have to wait for permission to go through the bakery anymore." She looked down with a dark blush. "Is it too much?"

Adrien smirked. "I'll take it as a return gift for the ring I gave you," he replied, leaning down to kiss her before turning to unlock the door.

"I already gave you stuff though…" she mumbled, but he didn't mind. He'd spoil her even more the next time a time arose.

 **101\. Together**

They never worked well separately.

Ladybug couldn't fight akumas without her Chat Noir, and Chat Noir couldn't cleanse them without his Ladybug.

Marinette couldn't design clothes without Adrien's upcoming shoot in mind, and Adrien refused to model clothes unless they were either made or chosen by Marinette.

Love-struck fools was what they were.

* * *

 _Cross posted on AO3: EternalWhiteRose_

 _i finished this! i hope everyone welcomes me to the miraculous ladybug fandom, because i've got countless plans for this (including tragedy. but what's new? i can't live without it)  
i'm going to select one or more drabbles and expand on them, but that'll come later. for now, au revior!_


End file.
